Ultraman Tiga (karakter)
1= |-| 2= adalah Ultra yang memulai debutnya pada tahun 1996, dan merupakan pahlawan Ultra pertama yang tampil dalam serial televisi panjang sejak tahun 1981, yang mengakhiri hiatus 15 tahun dari waralaba Ultraman sejak berakhirnya Ultraman 80. Diatur di alam semesta yang berbeda dari semua seri sebelumnya, Ultraman Tiga memperkenalkan pembaruan baru dan radikal terhadap karakter Ultraman untuk generasi pendengar baru; terutama dia menjadi Ultraman pertama dengan beberapa mode tempur dan warna bukan merah (Ungu dan Emas). Dia juga dianggap salah satu entri paling populer dalam franchise ini, memiliki lebih banyak eksposur di TV dan film dibandingkan dengan pahlawan Heisei Ultra lainnya (seri 52 episode, lima tim film pada tahun 1998, 1999, 2008, 2015, 2016 dan dua sekuel langsung pada tahun 2000 dan 2001). Sejarah Ultraman Tiga Zaman Kuno Tiga pernah menjadi pemimpin Raksasa Gelap, dan merupakan perusak besar, tapi sejak itu melepaskan sifat bayangannya demi cahaya dan menyalakan rekan-rekannya dengan menyegelnya dalam bentuk patung di balik segel besar dan mengambil alih kekuatan mereka. Dia akhirnya menjadi yang terkuat dari trio pahlawan Ultra di antara koloni Ultra yang melindungi peradaban kuno di Bumi. Tiga adannd timnya menyelamatkan peradaban dari bencana yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Setelah tugas mereka selesai, mereka dibaringkan untuk beristirahat di dalam piramida raksasa sampai Bumi membutuhkannya lagi. Esensi mereka berangkat menuju Tanah Cahaya meninggalkan replika fisik wujud mereka untuk generasi masa depan. Kebangkitan Raksasa Kuno Sebuah legenda kuno sebuah desa menyatakan bahwa sejak lama desa tersebut diserang oleh monster yang mengerikan namun diselamatkan oleh raksasa. Setelah pertempuran itu raksasa itu kembali ke gunung dan menghilang bersama orang-orang di desa yang menyembah ingatannya, Raksasa Cahaya. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, pemburu rakasa yang mengembara menemukan Spark Lens yang legendaris di samping monster yang baru saja dia bunuh, tidak tahu apa itu dia menyimpannya tapi ketika dia mendekati sebuah desa yang diserang oleh monster Spark Lens mulai menggigil. Pertahanan kayu desa tidak cocok untuk monster dan desa tersebut rusak parah dengan para pembela desa yang berusaha menghadapinya dengan tombak. Ternyata monster itu 'dipanggil' untuk waktu itu oleh seorang penyihir yang ingin mencegah kebangkitan Tiga dengan menghancurkan piramida emas dimana jenazahnya terbaring ngeri (yang sama Daigo akan masuk dan menemukan Ultraman Tiga di Ultraman Tiga Episode 1). Ketika Tsubasa, anak Daigo dan Rena yang dikirim ke masa lalu oleh sang penyihir, dia melihat Spark Lens yang jatuh dari tas pemburu monster itu. Dia langsung menyadari bahwa itu mirip dengan yang digunakan ayahnya untuk berubah menjadi Tiga. Dia mencengkeramnya sebelum pemburu monster itu bisa menolak dan berubah menjadi Tiga. Monster itu dikalahkan dengan mudah tapi pada akhirnya Tiga lenyap saat Tsubasa tidak ditakdirkan untuk benar-benar memanfaatkan kekuatannya, biarpun dia memiliki genetika yang benar, dan seluruh desa hancur. Kemudian Amui; seorang anak laki-laki yang berteman dengan Tsubasa, mengatakan kepada desa bahwa dia melihat raksasa cahaya itu, tapi tidak ada yang mempercayainya sampai para pembela menyatakan bahwa mereka juga melihat Tiga. Mendengar ini salah satu pelihat di desa tersebut mengklaim bahwa ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan dan segera seseorang di desa mereka adalah orang yang membangunkan Tiga. Meskipun Tiga mengalahkan monster pertama penyihir itu, dia mengirim monster terkuat dan dua acolytesnya untuk mencoba dan menghancurkan piramida lagi. Penduduk desa, dengan bantuan dari elit desa lain, dan pemburu rakasa itu melawan dua acolytes namun Tsubasa gagal mengalahkan monster Dogouf, yang mengalahkan Tiga dengan mudah. Tsubasa kembali ke bentuk manusia yang kelelahan dan Spark Lens kuno hampir diinjak-injak oleh Dogouf namun Amui menyimpannya dan ternyata adalah orang yang akan memenuhi nubuatan tersebut. Dia menggunakan perangkat untuk berubah menjadi Tiga yang akhirnya menghentikan Dogouf dengan menggunakan langkah penyelesaian Tiga Power Type setelah pertempuran yang sulit. Tsubasa kemudian memasang jetnya dan kembali ke masa depan dengan Tiga saat dia mengawasi desa itu. Meskipun desa tersebut lenyap pada waktunya, tanah tersebut kemudian dikenal sebagai Tiga, sebuah petunjuk penting yang memungkinkan GUTS menemukan piramida di tempat pertama. Waktu Sekarang: Dipulihkan Tubuh Tiga terbelenggu di piramida emas dan ditemukan saat cabang TPC GUTS dikirim untuk mencari piramida yang dibicarakan dalam pesan hologram dari peradaban kuno. Mereka dimaksudkan untuk menemukan Tiga dalam upaya terakhir untuk menghentikan dua binatang yang muncul; Melba dan Golza. Namun, kedua binatang tersebut menghancurkan piramida dan mulai menghancurkan makhluk Ultra yang membatu. Namun, sebelum Tiga bisa hancur, dia diremajakan saat dia bergabung dengan pilot GUTS Daigo Madoka, dan dengan cepat menghancurkan Melba, sementara Golza kabur. Membela Bumi dan Melawan Kejahatan Tiga akan terus melayani Bumi, meski tanpa rekan sejatinya. Kemudian pesan holografik tersebut mengatakan kepada Daigo bahwa dia dan Tiga adalah satu dan sama, menyiratkan bahwa dia pernah menjadi Tiga dalam kehidupan lampau. Seiring waktu berlalu Tiga akan menghadapi lawan yang kuat seperti Gagi, Gobunyu, Kyrieloid, Weaponizer, Evil Tiga, Zoiger dan lawan kuat lainnya terkadang dengan atau tanpa bantuan GUTS. Pertarungan Terakhir Namun seiring waktunya di Bumi mulai mendekat ketika para pelayan Kegelapan mulai menyerang. Yang pertama adalah ini Gijera seorang pelayan kegelapan itu sendiri yang mengancam untuk menenggelamkan manusia dalam sebuah euforia mimpi. Tiga nyaris tidak menyimpan rakasa bunga itu untuk melepaskan serbuk sarinya yang menjengkelkan pada Umat Manusia. Hamba terakhir kegelapan adalah Zoiger, yang Tiga hancurkan dengan susah payah, hampir dihadapkan dengan kekalahan. Pertarungan terakhir Tiga terjadi pada saat penampilan Gatanothor; penguasa semua kegelapan yang digiring Gijera dan Zoiger. Tiga dikalahkan oleh penguasa jahat dan sekali lagi ketakutan. Namun Tiga dihidupkan kembali oleh harapan anak-anak dunia yang mengubahnya menjadi makhluk terang untuk bergabung dengan Titan. Peremajaan ini memungkinkan Tiga untuk berubah menjadi bentuk Glitter-nya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dan menghancurkan monster yang jahat dan sekarang Tiga waktu di Bumi telah selesai. Namun, kemenangan Tiga datang dengan biaya: Daigo kehilangan kekuatannya dan tidak dapat bertransformasi ke Ultraman Tiga lagi setelah Spark Lens hancur menjadi debu setelah pertempuran terakhirnya. Namun dengan ini, Daigo mengatakan pada Rena bahwa dia percaya bahwa setiap manusia juga bisa menjadi terang dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Keputusan dan Kebangkitan Kuno Dua tahun setelah Tiga mengalahkan Gatanothor, Daigo dan Rena telah bertunangan dengan tanggal pernikahan mereka dengan cepat mendekat. Namun, karena kebodohan TPC, Raksasa Gelap terbangun. Atas intervensi Camearra, mantan rekan Tiga, Daigo mulai memiliki penglihatan dan mimpi buruk sampai seseorang dipukuli oleh bentuk manusia dari tiga Ultra Gelap sampai dia diberi Spark Lens lagi dan disuruh pergi ke Pulau Lulu dimana Camearra dan rekan-rekannya yang setia menunggu. Semangat Yuzare menjelaskan kepada Tiga apa yang menjadi peradaban raksasa tersebut, Camearra, Tiga dan dua raksasa gelap lainnya telah menyebabkan perang saudara di antara Ultras Tenggelam, setelah mereka menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri sampai beberapa orang ditinggalkan. Dia menjelaskan rencana Camearra, ketiganya terjebak di balik penghalang di Pulau Lulu yang akan bertahan selama satu abad, namun jika dia menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan, penghalang itu akan hancur. Daigo memutuskan untuk menangani bisnis masa lalunya yang belum selesai dan berangkat ke Pulau R'lyeh bersama GUTS dan istrinya tiba tak lama setelah dia. Pertempuran Melawan Raksasa Gelap Suatu saat Daigo menggunakan Dark Spark Lens, berubah menjadi Tiga namun karena kekuatan Dark Spark Lens dia berubah menjadi bentuk asli Tiga; Tiga Dark, seorang pejuang Kegelapan. Transformasi ini memecahkan piramida Cahaya yang mengikat Raksasa Gelap ke pulau itu, tapi sebelum mereka menikmati kebebasan mereka, mereka diadu melawan mantan teman mereka. Tiga berjuang melawan dua rekan lamanya, Hudra dan Darramb. Menolak tawaran mereka untuk bergabung dengan mereka, Tiga melawan mereka berdua, satu per satu, dan nyaris tidak berhasil mengalahkan mereka berdua, setelah menyerap energi gelap mereka, dia dapat menghilangkan bagian dari kegelapan di dalam dirinya dan mencapai bentuk dirinya yang lebih murni. Melawan Camearra Setelah menghabiskan mantan rekannya, Tiga akhirnya melawan Camearra sendiri, yang tidak menahan diri terhadap kekasih lamanya. GUTS tiba di pulau itu untuk segera menyelidiki sebelum dan Rena, menggunakan GUTS Wing 1, memasuki medan perang untuk menarik perhatian Camearra. Camearra hendak menghancurkan Jet, tapi Tiga melindungi Rena dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tindakan murni ini menghilangkan kegelapan terakhirnya dan dia kembali ke bentuk normalnya. Tapi pertempuran belum usai. Pertikaian Terakhir Marah karena mantan kekasihnya telah menemukan kekasih baru, Camearra membangunkan Kegelapan dari kedalaman pulau, dan bergabung dengannya, menjadi bentuk akhirnya; Demonzour. Binatang gas itu menyerang Tiga, yang tidak mampu untuk melawan balik. Setelah pertempuran singkat, Tiga dibunuh oleh Demonzour, dan Camearra siap menghancurkan dunia. Tapi jiwa para pejuang yang jatuh dari Pulau R'lyeh memberikan kekuatan mereka yang tersisa kepada Tiga, menghidupkan kembali dan mengubahnya sekali lagi ke dalam bentuk Glitter-nya. Kali ini Demonzoura tidak bisa menyakitinya sehingga dia mencengkeramnya dan menyerapnya ke dirinya sendiri dimana Cahayanya dilepaskan. Ultraman Tiga menghancurkan binatang itu, dari dalam, dan Camearra dengan Zera Death Beam. Kemudian setelah Daigo kembali ke bentuk manusia, dia menemukan mayat Camearra yang sekarat, yang mengaku pernah menginginkan kekuatan cahaya juga. Daigo memegang tangannya saat cengkeraman kegelapan itu dilepaskan dan dia meninggal sebagai jiwa yang murni. Ini adalah pertarungan terakhir Daigo dengan Tiga, dan warisan pelindung umat manusia dilewatkan ke pengganti Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, untuk mempertahankan Bumi di tempat Tiga. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Meski Daigo tidak tampil di film tersebut, Tiga kembali muncul karena harapan umat manusia untuk menyelamatkan Ultraman Dyna, dengan kedua pahlawan Ultra mengelola untuk menghancurkan Queen Monera. Tiga menggunakan Zepellion Ray dan Dyna menggunakan Solgent Ray dan Queen Monera dikalahkan. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tiga bersama Dyna ini muncul karena keinginan Tsutomu untuk menyelamatkan Gaia dan untuk mengalahkan King of Mons dan sekutu-sekutunya (Bajiris dan Scylla). Semua ini terjadi karena sebuah bola merah yang memberi harapan. Tiga berjuang melawan Scylla dan berhasil menghancurkannya dengan Zepellion Ray. Kedua Tiga dan Dyna lenyap bersama dengan bola setelah Tsutomu berharap ia pergi. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Ultraman Tiga tampil sebagai versi dimensi alternatif dirinya di film ini. Ultraman Ginga Perang Spark Gelap Sebelum seri Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Tiga berpartisipasi dalam Perang Spark Gelap dengan Ultra lain yang berasal dari alam semesta lain melawan kekuatan jahat. Dalam perang tersebut, Ultraman Tiga menghadapi Golza namun di tengah peperangan mereka, Dark Lugiel muncul dan berbalik setiap Ultra bersama sekutu mereka, monster dan alien mereka Spark Doll. Dengan perang berakhir seorang pahlawan yang tidak dikenal muncul dan menghadapi Dark Lugiel tapi seperti yang lainnya dia juga berubah menjadi Spark Doll tapi dia tetap di dalam Ginga Spark-nya dan jatuh di samping Spark Dolls lain ke Bumi. Ia terungkap bahwa Tiga adalah bagian dari koleksi Dark Lugiel. Satu Yang Membenci Mimpi Di akhir episode, Spark Doll Tiga diperlihatkan dipegang oleh Dark Lugiel. Dark Lugiel menggunakan Dark Dummy Spark untuk merusak Spark Doll Tiga dan mengubahnya menjadi masa lalunya yang gelap: Tiga Dark. Tiga Dark menyerang Jean-Killer dan sangat merusaknya sehingga membuatnya kembali ke hosti manusianya, Tomoya. Saat ini Hikaru menemukan bahwa Tomoya adalah satu-satunya yang mengendalikan robot raksasa itu, namun sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang menyerangnya, Tiga Dark muncul di hadapan mereka. Taro mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa itu adalah Ultraman Tiga, Alien Valky mencoba untuk memperbaiki dia, mengatakan itu adalah bentuknya yang "lebih keren", Tiga Dark tapi pidatonya jatuh di telinga tuli, karena dia mengatakannya terlalu jauh dari mereka. Tiga Dark menyerang trio tersebut dengan Light Bullet/Peluru Cahaya, namun Ultraman Taro berhasil menggunakan Ultra Telekinesis untuk menangkis serangan tersebut, yang jatuh pada Valky yang menjatuhkannya. Ultraman Taro mengatakan kepada duo tersebut untuk berlari secepat mungkin tapi saat mereka berdebat dan tidak memperhatikan saat Tiga melepaskan Light Bullet/Peluru Cahaya lagi. Kali ini, Taro mencatat terlalu kuat untuk membelokkan. Karena itu Taro teleport ketiga keamanan. Tiga Dark tidak terlihat lagi sampai setelah pertandingan ulang antara Jean-Killer dan Ginga, sebuah pertempuran dengan Ginga dengan menghancurkan Dummy Spark Tomoya, membuat Jean-Killer tidak bergerak. Tiga muncul dan mulai melawan Ginga, yang nyaris tidak bisa menandinginya. Dengan tidak merata kemungkinannya, Tiga mengubah Valky menjadi raksasa untuk melakukan pertempuran dengan dia. Bersama-sama mereka mulai mengalahkan Ginga, sampai Tomoya mengaktifkan kembali Jean-Killer sebagai Jean-Nine. Ginga dan Jean-Nine akhirnya mengalahkan keduanya, menyelesaikannya dengan finish mereka dan mengembalikannya ke bentuk Spark Doll. Tiga jatuh, tapi dia jatuh dalam bentuknya yang murni. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Tiga muncul dalam special ini. Dia ditunjukkan dalam trailer yang bertempur dengan Tyrant. Hikaru Ultra-Live ke dirinya setelah menyaksikan Alien Icarus tinggal beberapa monster dan dirinya menjadi kaiju yang kuat. Tiga mulai bertarung dengan monster yang menghindari dipotong oleh gada dan ekor Tyrant. Dia kemudian menggunakan Zepellion Ray, tapi hanya bagi Tyrant untuk menggunakan ngarai Bemstar-nya untuk menyerap semuanya sampai dia tidak dapat melakukannya lagi, pewaktunya juga mulai berkedip. Kemudian Jean-Nine datang dan membawa Tyrant dan bantuan untuk membantu Tiga. Ketika meriam Jean-Nine tertangkap oleh monster itu, dia menebas kait Tyrants dan memotongnya untuk menjatuhkannya dari keseimbangan. Robot kemudian menyerahkan Tiga kait yang kemudian berubah menjadi energi dan melemparkannya ke dada Tyrant. Jean-Nine yang lemah menggunakan Jean Star Dust dan meluncurkannya di Tyrant. Tyrant kemudian dikalahkan dan Spark Dolls kembali. Kegelapan dan Cahaya Kenta Ultra-Live ke Tiga bersama Seiichiro dan Chigusa, yang maisng-masing Ultra-Live menjadi Seven dan Ultraman untuk membantu Jean-Nine dalam menahan Super Grand King sehingga Hikaru bisa melewati Misuzu. Meski usaha mereka, Super Grand King akhirnya mengalahkan mereka. Masa Depanmu Setelah Ginga mengalahkan Dark Lugiel, Tiga diasumsikan sudah kembali normal dan kembali ke alam semesta dalam bentuk bola cahaya seperti Spark Doll lainnya. Teman Tertinggal Dibelakang Tiga kembali saat Kenta dan Chigusa mencari cara untuk menghentikan Alien Magma, yang memiliki Dark-Live Zetton. Dengan Kenta sebagai hostinya sekali lagi dia bertempur bersama Ultraman di bulan. Meskipun usaha terbaik mereka, kedua monster dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Lagipula, Pewaktu Warna Tiga dan Ultraman mulai berkedip. Untungnya, Ginga muncul tepat pada waktunya dan mengalahkan Alien Magma dan Zetton. Ginga kemudian memindahkan Tiga dan Ultraman kembali ke Bumi sebelum mereka kembali ke Kenta dan Chigusa. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Tiga termasuk di antara Ultra Heisei yang dipenjara oleh Etelgar dan Arena di Cermin Jahat. Setelah dibebaskan oleh UPG, dia dan Ultra Heisei bekerja sama Ultraman Ginga dan Victory. Dia berkumpul kembali dengan Ultraman Dyna dan Gaia, menghadapi Eteldummy monster chimeric Five King yang diwujudkan dari gabungan bentuk trauma mereka melawan monster masa lalu (dalam kasus Tiga, Golza dan Melba). Tiga berubah menjadi Power Type dengan Dyna dalam Miracle Type-nya dan Gaia dalam Supreme Version-nya. Akhirnya, ketiganya berhasil mengalahkan monster ganas dengan serangan gabungan dari Delacium Light Stream milik Tiga, Revolium Wave Attack Type milik Dyna dan Photon Stream milik Gaia. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Sebuah Ultraman Tiga alternatif diturunkan menjadi salah satu Pahlawan Ultra kuno yang menyegel Devil Beast Zaigorg di Reruntuhan Baraji di zaman kuno. Pada hari ini, patung dia ditunjukkan dalam kehancuran yang sama juga dan Spark Lens-nya diangkat oleh Yuuto Tamaki, anak seorang arkeolog bernama Tsukasa Tamaki. Namun ketika petualang serakah bernama Carlos Kurosaki mencuri batu biru yang digunakan untuk menyegel Zaigorg, monster tersebut kembali bangkit kembali. Patung Tiga dipindai oleh Dr. Guruman dari Xio, yang berencana membuat Kartu Cyber-nya bersama Ultraman asli. Tiga bangkit kembali di zaman modern saat keinginan Yuuto untuk menyelamatkan ibunya mengaktifkan Spark Lens, memungkinkan Yuuto menggunakan kekuatan Tiga dan bergabung dengan Ultraman X dan Ultraman asli untuk melawan Zaigorg. Tiga menghadapi Gorg Antlar dan bergabung dengan X dalam formasi Beta Spark Armor. Ultraman Orb Meskipun tidak muncul dalam seri, Ultraman Tiga adalah salah satu yang menutup Maga-Tanothor, King Demon Beast Kegelapan, pada zaman kuno. Kartu Ultra Fusion Tiga dikumpulkan oleh Gai Kurenai setelah kekalahan monster dan saat ini digunakan untuk mengasumsikan bentuk Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion. Tiga tampil di dunia nyata melalui Kartu Ultra Fusion-nya untuk transformasi Spacium Zeperion di waktu sebenar dan juga untuk membantu Orb menyelesaikan Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, dengan menembak Zepellion Ray-nya. Profil Statistik *'Dunia rumah': Tidak diketahui *'Tinggi': Mikro ~ 53 m **'Glitter Tiga': 120 m **'Versi Tsubasa Madoka': 20 m *'Berat': 44,000 t **'Glitter Tiga': 100,000 t **'Versi Tsubasa Madoka': 17,000 t *'Usia': Lebih dari 30 juta tahun *'Batas waktu': Kira-kira 3 ~ 5 menit (tersirat dalam Gaiden bahwa batas waktu didasarkan pada individu/hosti dan/atau kekuatan kemauan mereka. Fitur Tubuh * : Kristal Cahaya di dahi Tiga, diperlukan untuk perubahan tipe Tiga. Hal ini juga digunakan untuk memanipulasi energi cahaya untuk berbagai teknik lainnya. Proses Perubahan Tipe (Type Change) Tiga biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu 0.5 detik. *'Mata Tiga': Tiga memiliki penglihatan malam alami seperti yang bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas dalam kegelapan yang dia bisa dalam cahaya terang. * : Band-band kuning di tubuh bagian atasnya, mereka adalah potongan baju besi yang tidak bisa dihancurkan, bagian paling kuat dari anatomi tubuhnya. Mereka juga terbiasa melakukan Tiga Slicer yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka dapat mengisi dan memanipulasi energi. *'Ultra Armor Tiga': Kulit tiga bisa menahan lingkungan panas tinggi dan suhu rendah. Ini tidak menunjukkan goresan dan tahan terhadap api dan balok. *'Senjata': Sementara teknik Tiga kebanyakan membutuhkan energi untuk dipancarkan dari lengannya, namun teknik ini sangat bagus untuk pertahanan. Tangannya yang telanjang bisa menangkap peluru energi dan dia pernah menangkap peluru energi dari Zoiger dan Enomena dan melemparkannya kembali. Sifat yang sama membuat mereka sangat baik untuk pertahanan karena Tiga dapat memblokir ledakan energi dengan tangannya yang kosong. Transformasi Spark Lens= Daigo Madoka mengangkat Spark Lens ke langit dan mengaktifkannya. Saat mencengkeram erat sayap Spark Lens seperti "pelengkap" lalu terungkap dan cahaya bersinar dari sana, mengubah Daigo menjadi Tiga. Daigo memiliki transformasi lain yaitu dia meletakkan Spark Lens di dekat dadanya dan menekan tombol emas kecilnya, Daigo dan Spark Lens bergabung dengan Spark Lens yang berubah menjadi rok dada dan pewarna warna Tiga. Spark Lens tidak akan bekerja jika diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang dalam. Terkadang, jika dalam situasi hampir mati dia bisa bertransformasi tanpanya. Selama seri finale, Spark Lens hancur menjadi debu mungkin karena Tiga diubah menjadi patung lagi. Di media selanjutnya, setelah mengaktifkan Spark Lens, Daigo berteriak "Tiga" sebelum berubah. Daigo holding the spark lens.jpg|Daigo memegang spark lens. The spark lens opens.jpg|Spark Lens dibuka Light f.jpg Daigo transforms.png|Daigo berubah Daigo transforms without the Spark Lens.png|Daigo berubah daripada Spark Lens Tiga rise pt 2.png|Perubahan kedua Tiga, pertama kali ditampilkan dalam episode 5 Daigo henshin in Superior.png|Daigo berubah dan teriak "TIGA" TigaTempRise1.gif|Kebangkitan pertama Tiga, pertama kali ditampilkan dalam episode 4 TigaTempRise2.gif|Kebangkitan kedua Tiga, pertama kali ditampilkan dalam episode 7 TigaRise.gif|Kebangkitan reguler Tiga, pertama kali ditampilkan dalam episode 15. Tiga's rise in Superior and beyond.png|Kebangkitan Tiga dari Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers dan seterusnya |-| Black Spark Lens= *'Dark Spark Lens': Dark Spark Lens hanya muncul di film Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Dark Spark Lens adalah versi gelap dari rekan cahayanya. Karena Tiga pada awalnya adalah Ultra yang gelap, ada anggapan bahwa ini mungkin merupakan bentuk asli dari Spark Lens. Ketika mencengkeram erat dan mengangkat ke langit sayap seperti pelengkap terungkap, energi gelap bersinar darinya dan Daigo akan berubah menjadi Tiga Dark. Apa yang terjadi setelah pertempuran dengan Camearra tidak diketahui, mungkin lenyap atau mungkin telah berubah menjadi Spark Lens baru seperti pemberian asli yang putra Daigo, Tsubasa Madoka kenal versi kuno perangkat ayahnya, terlepas dari hari Daigo karena seorang pahlawan Ultra telah berakhir karena dia tidak pernah berubah lagi. Daigo transforms to Tiga in The Final Odyssey.png|Aktivasi Dark Spark Lens. Tiga Dark arises.png|Tiga Dark muncul di film. Daigo transformsTigaDark(V2).gif|Daigo berubah. Spark Doll Ultraman Tiga menjadi Spark Doll dalam kesimpulan dari Perang Spark Gelap karena kekuatan Dark Spark. Spark Doll-nya disimpan dalam koleksi Dark Lugiel, dan Dark Lived into Tiga Dark untuk menghentikan Ginga Setelah kekalahannya, Tiga Gelap kembali ke bentuk normalnya dan telah disimpan oleh Hikaru. Spark Doll ini telah digunakan dua kali oleh dua orang: *Di Theater Special yang pertama, saat Hikaru Ultra-Live menjadi Tiga menghadapi Tyrant. *Dalam Episode 10 (Kegelapan dan Cahaya), di mana Kenta Watarai Ultra-Live ke Ultraman Tiga untuk menghentikan Super Grand King di samping Ultraman dan Ultraseven. Setelah kekalahan Dark Lugiel, ia diasumsikan yang Spark Doll Ultraman Tiga kemungkinan telah kembali ke bentuk aslinya dan berangkat ke Bumi untuk kembali ke rumah. Kemudian, Kenta menggunakan Spark Doll Tiga sekali lagi untuk melawan Alien Magma dan Zetton. Spark_Doll_Tiga.png|Spark Doll Ultraman Tiga Dkdiifigititi4;858885.jpg|Tiga menjadi Ultra hidup dengan Ginga Spark oleh Hikaru. 1d6481615c901d893ce07c04773edd11.jpg|Kebangkitan Tiga dengan Ginga Spark HikaritoTiga.gif|Hikaru Menghidupkan Ultra Spark Doll Tiga dengan Ginga Spark ChigusaKentaSeiichirotransform.gif|Kenta Menghidupkan Ultra dengan Spark Doll Tiga dengan Ginga Light Spark Bentuk adalah bentuk default Tiga, yang memiliki bagian kekuatan dan mobilitas yang sama. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Tiga adalah pejuang fisik, disinilah kemampuan manipulasi energinya paling baik ditunjukkan. Ini dirancang untuk pertarungan jarak dekat meski kemampuan psikisnya. Di dub 4kids, ini dikenal sebagai "Omni Mode". Warna tubuhnya berwarna silver, merah, dan ungu. *'Kecepatan penerbangan': Mach 5 *'Kecepatan lari': Mach 1.5 *'Kecepatan bawah laut': Mach 1.5 *'Kecepatan berkecamuk': Mach 1.5 *'Jarak lompat': 800 m *'Kekuatan grip': 50,000 t :;Kemampuan *'Pembentukan Crossover': Dorongan kekuatan sesaat digunakan bersamaan dengan Ultra Heisei lainnya untuk menghancurkan istana Eteglar. *'Transfer Kekuatan': Tiga dapat menyumbangkan kekuatannya ke Ultra Fusion Brace bersama Ultra Heisei lainnya untuk memungkinkan Ultraman Ginga Victory menggunakan kekuatannya. CrossOverFormation.gif|Pembentukan Crossover PowerTransferGingaSMovue.jpg|Transfer Kekuatan :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Pergerakan tanda tangan Ultraman Tiga dalam Multi Type, digunakan sebagai teknik penyelesaian dalam melawan kebanyakan monster. Hal ini dilakukan saat Tiga membuat lengan berbentuk lengan V berbentuk lengan, diisi dengan menggunakan lengan dengan cara menyebarkannya dan menariknya ke belakang, menciptakan garis cahaya untuk mengkonsolidasikan energi sebelum dia melakukan balok gaya L. Ini dua kali lebih kuat dari Solgent Ray milik Dyna. Ini bisa menghancurkan monster dalam satu tembakan. Hal ini juga disebut sebagai Zeperion Ray oleh beberapa sumber. Di media yang lebih baru, Zepellion Ray memiliki cahaya biru di atasnya. **'Zepellion Ray Type B': Varian yang tidak bermuatan juga dapat dilakukan di mana Tiga menggunakan tindakan yang sama yang dia gunakan untuk mengisi Zepellion Ray namun tanpa membuat lengan berbentuk lengan melengkung berbentuk V, atau bahkan tanpa perlu mengisi dalam beberapa kasus. Tiga bisa menggunakannya untuk mencegah monster atau dalam beberapa kasus, bisa menghancurkannya dalam satu tembakan. Salah satu contoh diperlihatkan terhadap Galra, meskipun penghancuran monster itu mungkin disebabkan oleh Tiga yang menyerang titik lemahnya. Ini kurang kuat dibanding Zepellion Ray. **'Zepellion Ray Type C': Ada versi modifikasi dari Zepellion Ray yang Tiga mengenakan tangannya dan meletakkannya di pelindungnya dan kemudian menembakkan sinar. Digunakan pada Evil Tiga untuk mengembalikannya kepada Keigo Masaki. **'TD Bomber': Saat menggunakan New Solgent Ray milik Dyna, dia menciptakan balok yang bisa menghancurkan monster raksasa seperti Queen Monera. **'Powered Up Zepellion Ray': Versi yang lebih kuat dari Zepellion Ray. * : Tiga melepaskan cahaya intens dari Color Timer-nya. Pertama digunakan pada Abolbus dan kemudian monster Bakugon. Di UFE3, terungkap bahwa langkah ini lebih bertenaga dibanding Zepellion Ray. * : Tiga bisa menembak versi Specium Ray miliknya sendiri. Karena sifat peristiwa, tidak diketahui apakah ini kanon. Digunakan dalam New Century Ultraman Legend. Ini adalah perak seperti Ultraman asli. ** : Tiga bisa menyalakan Specium Ray menggunakan sikap yang sama seperti Ultraman. Namun, ia menyalakannya dalam bentuk ledakan beberapa energi. Pertama kali digunakan di episode 41. * : Gelombang energi yang bisa menembus hal-hal seperti Ultra Slash. Tiga melakukan itu dengan meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya, lalu dengan cepat menyodorkannya ke depan bersamaan dengan Cutter Beam. *'Hand Shooter': Sebuah balok dari kedua tangan terlempar ke depan. Digunakan dua kali saat terbang. Digunakan untuk memotong serangan sinar Magnia pada moda GUTS di episode 22. ZepellionRay.gif|Zepellion Ray 601E5888-66AE-4661-A391-85241AA46264.jpg|Zepellion Ray (Varian Oranye) Zepellion Beam.png|Zepellion Ray (Tidak diisi) ZepellionRayModified.gif|Zepellion Ray Type C ZepellionRayEnpowered.gif|Powered-Up Zepellion Ray Timer Flash Special.png|Timer Flash Special Specium_Ray_Jubilee.jpg|Specium Ray Spacium Multi Ray.jpg|Multi Specium Ray Ultra Singled Outlakrs.jpg|Tiga Slicer Hand Shooter.jpg|Hand Shooter ::;Fisik *'Ultra Head Butt': Teknik penjelas diri. *'Tiga Multi Punch': Sebuah teknik beberapa pukulan dished di tempat yang dekat, tujuan dari teknik ini adalah untuk menentukan kelemahan lawan. *'Tiga Multi Kick': Sebuah variasi dari Ultra Kick, bisa menjadi tendangan roundhouse, tendangan lurus, tendangan tinggi, tendangan ganda dll. *'Tiga Multi Chop': Serangkaian daging, tujuan teknik ini adalah menerobos sentuhan lawan kulit, namun belum pernah berhasil setiap kali selepas digunakan. *'Tiga Tornado': Tiga berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mengusir serangan. Digunakan pada tentara Alien Raybeak. *'Slap Shot': Tiga melompat ke arah musuh dan tangannya yang berenergi memotong musuh melalui sebuah luka. Digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Rena dari Deshmonia. *'Ultra Brain Chop': Mirip dengan Slap Shot tapi dengan potongan normal, tak ada yang kurang bertenaga karena luka bisa berakibat fatal. Digunakan di Evil Tiga. *'Ultra Jumping Knee Drop': Sebuah pukulan lutut terbang. *'Ultra Cross Barrier': Tiga menyilangkan lengannya, entah bagaimana bisa menghentikan balok musuh. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kristal yang menyerupai Type Change/Perubahan Mode. *'Ultra Singled Outtakes': Teknik untuk menangkap pedang di antara tangan seseorang. Digunakan melawan Sakuna Oni. *'Ultra Whipper': Teknik lempar yang dimiliki musuh di atas bahu Tiga. **'Ultra Leg Whip': Teknik melempar menggunakan kaki lawan. *'Ultra Power': Sebuah teknik untuk memanggil kekuatan besar. Digunakan untuk membuang Kyrieloid II ke udara. *'Ultra Heat Hag': Tiga dapat mengisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan energi untuk memanaskan dirinya sampai tingkat yang mengejutkan. Dia kemudian mencengkeram musuhnya, menyebabkan mereka meledak. *'Ultra Light-Knuckle': Tiga dapat mengisi tinjunya dengan energi untuk serangan yang lebih efektif. *'Flushing Attack': Sebuah dasbor super-dikenakan biaya di mana Tiga menagih dirinya sendiri dengan energi dan menangani lawannya. Bisa menghancurkan monster dalam satu pukulan. Tiga Multi Punch.png|Tiga Multi Punch TigaMultiKick.gif|Tiga Multi Kick Tiga Tornado.jpg|Tiga Tornado Slap Shot.png|Slap Shot TigaBrainChop.gif|Ultra Brain Chop Ultra Cross Barrier.png|Ultra Cross Barrier Tiga Ultra Single Outtakes.png|Ultra Singled Outtakes Ultra Light-Knuckle.png|Ultra Light-Knuckle Tiga Flushing Attack.png|Flushing Attack Power Surge.jpg|Ultra Heat Hag TigaEnergyImplant.gif|Implan Energi :;Lain *'Timer Flash': Kilatan cahaya dari Pewaktu Warnanya yang menghapus ilusi. *'Ultra Fix': Tiga bisa menembakkan berkas dari telapak tangannya yang akan menahan musuh di tempat; Ini membeku gerakan mereka bijak. *'Cell Change Beam One': Dibebankan dengan cara yang sama seperti Zepellion Ray, Tiga memancarkan sinar dari kedua tangan yang menenangkan monster itu. *'Cell Change Beam Two': Tiga bisa menghasilkan bola menggunakan kristal di dahinya yang mengubah monster menjadi makhluk normal. Namun, tidak seratus persen efektif dan menggunakan banyak energi. *'Ultra Psychic': Setelah menyentuh batu di keningnya, Tiga bisa memancarkan sinar dari jari tengah dan telunjuknya untuk melayang benda dan mengendalikannya secara telekinetik saat dikelilingi oleh aura hijau. *'Kekuatan Kristal': Sambil mengangkat tangannya ke samping kristal keningnya dan kemudian ke sisinya Tiga bisa menyalakan sinar dari kristal di dahinya untuk mengisi ulang Ultra lainnya. Digunakan untuk menyimpan Ultraman Dyna dari Queen Monera. *'Forehead Prison': Tiga bisa memancarkan sinar ini dengan terlebih dahulu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di keningnya, lalu mengulurkan jarinya untuk melepaskan balok. Ini membungkus musuh dalam sebuah bola. *'Tiga Catch': Tiga bisa menangkap ledakan energi dan memasukkannya ke dalam bola energi. Biasanya, Tiga melempar bola energi ke lawan. tiga_timer_flash.jpg|Timer Flash Forehead Prison.jpg|Ultra Fix CellBeamFixTypeOne.gif|Cell Beam Change One Ultra Psychic Tiga.jpg|Cell Change Beam Two Ultra Psychic er.jpg|Ultra Psychic Revival_Beam.jpg|Kekuatan Kristal ForeheadPrisonPrototype.gif|Forehead Prison Tiga_Catch.png|Tiga Catch ::;Kombinasi *'Combo Ray': Tiga dapat menggabungkan Zepellion Ray dengan Specium Ray Ultraman. *'Ultra Double Slicer': Dengan Dyna, kedua-dua Ultra menembak Beam Slicer dan Hand Slash mereka, masing-masing pada musuh. *'Flying Double Punch': Dengan Dyna, keduanya dapat melakukan pukulan terbang pada musuh. *'TD Bomber': Saat menggunakan Empowered Solgent Ray Dyna, itu menciptakan sinar yang dapat menghancurkan monster raksasa seperti Queen Monera. Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Combo Ray.png|Combo Ray Ultra Dounle Slicer.jpg|Ultra Double Slicer FlyingPunchTigaDyna.gif|Flying Double Punch TDBomber.gif|TD Bomber - Power= Power Type thumb|230px|Power Type Di , Tiga menjadi lebih merah dalam pewarnaan. Bentuk ini dipanggil saat Tiga ingin mengerahkan lebih banyak kekuatan fisik, tapi biayanya adalah kecepatan dan ketangkasan. Ini dirancang untuk daya tinggi dan tempur di lingkungan bertekanan tinggi. Di dub 4kids, itu juga dikenal sebagai "Power Mode". Dia mendapatkan kekuatannya dari kekuasaan Darramb. Warna tubuhnya berwarna merah dan perak. *'Kecepatan penerbangan': Mach 3 *'Kecepatan lari': Mach 1 *'Kecepatan bawah laut': Mach 1 *'Kecepatan berkecamuk': Mach 1 *'Jarak lompat': 500 m *'Kekuatan grip': 70,000 t :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Super': Dalam Power Type, tubuh Tiga memiliki kekuatan kasar yang luar biasa, mampu menangkap dan melempar monster dengan sedikit kesulitan. Daya tahan tubuhnya juga meningkat. Kekuatan Super.png|Kekuatan Super :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Langkah penyelsaian Power Type. Tiga dapat mengumpulkan energi panas dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya, bersentuhan di dadanya saat ia memegang energi dalam bentuk bola. Dia kemudian melemparkan energi yang terkumpul sebagai balok dari tangan kanannya sementara kirinya dikepalkan menjadi kepalan tangan. Ini bisa menghancurkan monster dalam satu pukulan. Di episode 12, Tiga menggunakannya untuk mengurangi Leilons yang tertangkap oleh Miracle Balloon Ray untuk kembali ke laut. * : Dalam mode ini, Tiga mampu memotret versi oranye dari Zepellion Ray dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya seperti pose Delacium Light Stream untuk mengumpulkan energi panas, Tiga kemudian menyala dalam bentuk L. Digunakan saat Tiga tidak mampu mengubah tipe. DelaciumLightStreamPowerType.gif|Delacium Light Stream ZepellionRayPowerMode.gif|Zepellion Ray ::;Fisik *'Tiga Head Crusher': Tiga bisa meraih lawan, memegangnya terbalik dan kemudian dengan segenap kekuatannya membanting mereka terlebih dahulu ke tanah. Ini bisa membuat lawan terjebak dengan kepala di tanah. *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Lurus menggunakan energi yang tersimpan. Ada ledakan peledak pada benturan. **'Tiga-Kick Blitz': Tendangan kuat yang dibebankan pada energi, setelah dampaknya dipancarkan ke target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': Sebuah tendangan kapak dari jarak 500 meter setelah lompatan. Teknik ini mengharuskan kaki dipegang tinggi. **'Tiga Power Punch': Alih-alih menggunakan energi yang terkumpul untuk melakukan Stream Cahaya Delacium, Tiga dapat menyerap energi ke dalam tubuhnya, ini dilakukan untuk mengisi pukulan kuat yang mengeluarkan semua kekuatan tubuh yang terkonsentrasi ke dalam lengan. *'Ultra Power Chop': Potongan menggunakan energi tersimpan. *'Ultra Back Breaker': Pelukan beruang yang mematahkan tulang belakang musuh. Digunakan di Fire Golza. *'Ultra Lifter': Sebuah keterampilan untuk mengangkat dan melempar lawan berat, digunakan pada Gakuma. *'Ultra Whipper': Sebuah skill untuk membuang lawan jarak jauh. *'Ultra Swing': Sebuah keterampilan dimana musuh diayunkan dan dilemparkan menggunakan kaki dan/atau ekor mereka. *'Tiga Holder': Ketika Tiga menyilangkan lengannya, dia dapat dengan mudah menahan serangan fisik musuh. *'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga berlari ke arah lawannya dan jungkir balik mendahului mereka, mereka menurunkan kepala yang tertangkap di antara kedua kakinya. Hanya digunakan sekali di episode 22. *'Tiga Burning Dash': Versi Power Type dari Flushing Attack. Teknik penyematan di udara di mana lengan kanan terkatup ke luar. Bisa menghancurkan monster dalam satu pukulan. Tiga_Head_Crusher.jpg|Tiga Head Crusher Power(TigaBlitzPunch).gif|Tiga-Punch Blitz 8E5BFAFB-835C-4294-BC43-2533BCC06B77.gif|Tiga Power Punch TigaKickBlitz.gif|Tiga Kick Blitz TigaPowerBlitzKick.gif|Dropped Tiga Power Heel PowerTypeUltraLifter.gif|Ultra Lifter imageedhsjs.jpg|Tiga Holder Ultra Spin Attack.png|Ultra Spin Attack Tiga Burning Dash.jpg|Tiga Burning Dash :;Lain *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tangan Tiga saling mendekat di dadanya, ditangkupkan, untuk menciptakan gelembung besar, lalu melemparkannya dengan kedua tangan masih menangkupkan musuhnya. Langkah ini bisa membungkus monster dalam gelembung besar. Bisa juga mengubah monster yang dulunya merupakan binatang ke dalam makhluk itu sebelum mutasi. *'Energy Pulse': Dalam Power Type, Tiga bisa mengirim pulsa energi ke seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengejutkan apapun yang telah melekat padanya. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga bisa menciptakan senar energi, berpindah dari satu jari ke jari lainnya. Tinjunya kemudian datang bersamaan untuk melepaskan gelombang pada lawannya. Gelombang ini, bila digunakan, bisa menghentikan monster agar tidak mencoba menghilang. Hal ini juga dapat digunakan untuk menangkap tembakan musuh dan mengembalikannya kembali serta membalikkan teleportasi. *'Huge Makeover': Digunakan saat ditangkap di pistol sinar menyusut Raybeak Lead. Dengan gerakan melingkar dari lengannya, Tiga bisa mengubah ukuran tubuhnya. Dia menjadi besar dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan pistolnya. Miracle Ballon Beam.jpg|Miracle Balloon Beam tiga_hold.jpg|Tiga Hold Light Wave Size Change.png|Huge Makeover TigaCatchPowerType.gif|Tiga Catch - Sky= Sky Type thumb|230px|Sky Type adalah bentuk nila Tiga dimana dia memperdagangkan sebagian besar kekuatannya untuk kecepatan dan ketangkasan yang hebat membuatnya jauh lebih cepat daripada mode lainnya. Ini adalah tema lavender dalam warna. Ini dirancang untuk pertarungan jarak dekat berkecepatan tinggi dan pertarungan udara. Di dub 4kids, ini dikenal sebagai "Speed Mode". Dia mendapatkan kecepatannya dari kekuatan Hudra. Warna tubuhnya berwarna ungu dan perak. *'Kecepatan penerbangan': Mach 7 *'Kecepatan lari': Mach 2 *'Kecepatan bawah laut': Mach 1 *'Kecepatan berkecamuk': Mach 1 *'Jarak lompat': 1000 m *'Kekuatan grip': 30,000 t :;Kemampuan *'Kecepatan Super': Di Sky Type, tubuh Tiga memiliki kecepatan super luar biasa, bisa keluar dan lari dari situasi yang ketat dengan sedikit kesulitan. Tiga juga bisa menggabungkan serangannya dengan kecepatan form. *'Kemampuan Penyembuhan': Seperti Ultra Tiga yang berdarah ringan, bukan darah, membuatnya lebih mudah sembuh. Tapi di tipe Sky, ada luka, bahkan sebelum menggunakan formulir itu akan sembuh dalam tiga puluh detik. Super Speed.png|Kecepatan Super Healing Ability.jpg|Kemampuan Penyembuhan :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Langkah finishing Sky Type. Tiga bisa melepaskan panah energi biru yang kuat dengan menyilangkan lengan di depan dada dan kemudian melebarkan lengannya ke atas untuk mengumpulkan energi, lalu datang bersamaan di sisi kirinya, dia meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggul kiri, tangan kirinya menangkup, dan Tangan kanannya membukanya, Tiga kemudian melemparkan energi yang terkumpul ke musuh-musuhnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ini bisa menghancurkan monster dalam satu pukulan. * : Tidak pernah digunakan, tapi secara teori, seperti Tiga Power Type, Tiga Sky Type juga bisa memecat versi Zepellion Ray sendiri. RanbaltLightBulletSkyType.gif|Ranbalt Light Bullet ::;Fisik *'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga bisa memukul lawannya sepuluh kali dalam satu detik. *'Ultra Body Attack': Saat terbang Tiga bisa menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai ram pemukul dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa efek buruk pada dirinya sendiri, tinjunya dibebankan dengan energi. Digunakan melawan Gazoto pertama yang menurunkannya. * : Tendangan loncatan yang dirancang untuk menjatuhkan musuh di udara, terbang ke atas dan bukan ke bawah. Dulu turun ke Melba. *'Tiga Sky Chop': Piring chop yang kuat menggunakan timing dan kecepatan, bisa digunakan terus menerus. *'Ultra Drop Heel': Teknik kick menggunakan rotasi untuk menambah tenaga, digunakan pada Kyrieloid. *'Ultra Leg Whip': Teknik melempar menggunakan kaki dan/atau kaki lawan. *'Ultra Whipper': Teknik melempar yang mirip dengan Flying Mare milik Ultraseven. * : Versi Sky Type dari Flushing Attack. Teknik penyematan di udara dimana lengan kiri diperpanjang ke luar. Tiga bisa memukul lawannya menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri tanpa takut mengalami kerusakan. Dulu turun Alien Regulan. *'Sky Thunder Dash': Saat berhadapan dengan beberapa musuh di episode 38, Tiga bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa lebih banyak daripada Ultra yang dikenal sembari terus menyerang. Sayangnya lawan-lawannya adalah ilusi. UltraBodyAttack.gif|Ultra Body Attack Tiga_Sky_Kick.jpg|Tiga Sky Kick Djembe meme,image.jpg|Ultra Drop Heel Tiga Sky Dash.png|Tiga Sky Dash Shhwwhwhhaimage.jpg|Sky Thunder Dash :;Kemampuan *'Tiga Freezer': Dengan meletakkan tangannya bersama-sama dengan Bom Cahaya Ranbalt, Tiga menyalakan seberkas di atas musuh-musuhnya yang meledak menjadi kabut tebal yang membekukan target sepenuhnya. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga bisa menyilangkan tangannya dan menempatkannya ke depan melepaskan aliran energi yang kuat, kekuatannya tidak diketahui karena hanya digunakan untuk melawan serangan musuh. tiga_freezer.jpg|Tiga Freezer FlashBomber.gif|Flash Bomber }} - Lainnya= adalah bentuk akhir Tiga. Bentuk ini dicapai saat manusia atau makhluk lainnya (Raksasa Cahaya) memberikan Cahaya Harapan mereka kepada Tiga. *'Kecepatan penerbangan': Mach 10 *'Kecepatan lari': Mach 5 *'Kecepatan bawah laut': Mach 5 *'Kecepatan berkecamuk': Mach 5 *'Jarak lompat': 1,5000 m *'Kekuatan grip': 100,000 t :;Teknik ::;Pergerakan Khusus * : Tiga "L" gaya finisher. Ini adalah versi upgrade dari finisher Multi Type-nya. Sangat kuat. * : Tiga bisa memecat sinar pelangi dari Pewaktu Warnanya. Ini adalah versi upgrade dari finisher Multi Type-nya. Serangan ini sangat kuat, karena bisa mengalahkan Gatanothor dalam satu pukulan. *'Glitter Bomber': Tiga mengumpulkan energi ke Pewaktu Warnanya dan bisa menyalakan balok energi dari tangannya. Ini cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan monster seperti Gatanothor dari tanah, dan bahkan mungkin menghancurkannya. *'Glitter Vanisher': Tiga mengumpulkan energi ke Pewaktu Warnanya dan bisa menyalakan balok energi dari kakinya. Ini cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan monster seperti Gatanothor dari tanah, dan bahkan mungkin menghancurkannya. *'Glitter Spark': Ketika Tiga menyilangkan lengannya dan membukanya, dia bisa melepaskan kekuatan Glitter Ring Shield sebagai cahaya intens yang kuat dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ini digunakan untuk menghancurkan Demonothor dari dalam. Tiga menggunakannya terlebih dahulu untuk memulai. GlitterZepellion.gif|Glitter Zepellion Ray TimerFlashSpecial.gif|Timer Flash Special Glitter Bomber.gif|Glitter Bomber Glitter Vanisher.gif|Glitter Vanisher :;Kemampuan *'Glittering Shield': Perisai kuning yang menutupi Tiga dan memberi kesan bahwa dia telah menjadi kuning. Ini akan memberi Tiga kekebalan yang kuat dari sebagian besar serangan musuh. Hanya digunakan saat Tiga menggabungkan energi yang tersisa dari Raksasa Cahaya, namun muncul sebentar pada aktivasi pertama bentuk ini. ** : Tiga mengumpulkan energi dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, memutar Shield Glittering ke sinar yang sangat merusak dan menembaknya untuk meledakkan musuhnya. Ini cukup ampuh untuk menghancurkan monster seperti Demonothor. U tigag.jpg|Glittering Shield ZeraDeathBeamV2.gif|Zera Death Beam - Dark= Tiga Dark thumb|210px|Tiga Dark adalah bentuk asli Tiga di zaman kuno, dimana warnanya berwarna Hitam dan Gun-Metal abu-abu. Dia meninggalkan bentuk ini saat dia menyalakan cahaya. Millenia kemudian bagaimanapun saat Raksasa Gelap terbangun lagi, Camearra memberi Daigo Dark Spark Lens dan dia terlahir sekali lagi. Karena kekurangan hati jahat Daigo, dia tidak dapat menunjukkan kekuatan penuh dari bentuk ini, karena hanya bisa menggunakan sekitar setengah dari potensi sejati bentuk ini. Bentuknya diperkenalkan saat penglihatan yang diinduksi oleh Camearra, Daigo pertama kali muncul sebagai Multi-Type Tiga namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi bentuk gelap Tiga. Bentuk ini muncul di Ultraman Ginga setelah boneka percikannya Dark-Lived oleh Dark Lugiel. *'Kecepatan penerbangan': Mach 2.5 *'Kecepatan perjalanan': 900 km per jam *'Kecepatan bawah laut': 900 km per jam *'Kecepatan berkecamuk': 800 km per jam *'Jarak lompat': 400 m *'Kekuatan grip': 30,000 t :;Kemampuan *'Penyerapan Serangan': Jika Tiga Dark dipukul dengan energi cahaya gelap, dia bisa mengubahnya menjadi energi cahaya murni, dan melepaskan diri dari kegelapan di dalam dirinya, begitulah dia menjadi Tiga Tornado. *'Kekuatan Kegelapan': Ia telah dikemukakan oleh Camearra bahwa Tiga memegang kekuatan kegelapan yang lebih besar daripada Raksasa Gelap lainnya, bahkan Camearra sendiri, yang menyiratkan bahwa Daigo tidak pernah menggunakan potensi penuhnya sebagai Tiga, selain dari mode Glitter. Selama pertarungan mereka Darramb mengatakan bahwa Daigo hanya menggunakan setengah dari kekuatan sejatinya, meskipun dia mungkin telah membandingkan Tiga Dark ke Tiga Multi Type. Tiga asli juga mampu mencuri kemampuan sesama Raksasa Gelap. AttackAbsorpTigaDark.gif|Penyerapan Serangan :;Teknik ::;Khusus *'Dark Zepellion Ray': Meski tidak terlihat, diyakini Tiga Dark bisa menembaki Dark Zepellion Ray pada level kekuatan setara dengan Multi Type. *'Hand Slash (Nama tidak diketahui)': Tiga Dark fired a black light bullet similar to the Multi Type's Hand Slash. Used in Ultraman Ginga. *'Dark Vision (Nama tidak diketahui)': Tiga bisa menyalakan energi gelap dari matanya, untuk membuat makhluk lain menjadi raksasa. Digunakan pada Ultraman Ginga pada Alien Valky. Dark Slash.jpg|Hand Slash Dark Eyes Beam.jpg|Dark Vision ::;Fisik *'Dark Whipper': Sama seperti Ultra Whipper. *'Dark Mayer': Sama seperti Flying Mare. *'Dark Swim': Tiga bisa berenang di 900 km per jam di dimensi Dark Water meski mendapat tekanan hebat. *'Dark Power': Sementara inferior, itu memungkinkan Daigo untuk bersaing dengan Darramb. *'Dark Punch': Sebuah pukulan cepat. *'Dark Kick': Tendangan lurus yang kuat, mampu menyerang dengan kecepatan super dan setrum musuh. Dark Swim.png|Dark Swim Dark Punch.png|Dark Punch Dark Kick.png|Dark Kick - Tornado= Tiga Tornado thumb|Tiga Tornado Beberapa saat setelah menyerap Fire Magnum Darramb, Tiga Dark menjadi . Beberapa saat kemudian, Tiga mengisi dan melepaskan Delacium Light Stream, menembaki dada Darramb dan membunuhnya seketika. Saat Tiga meninggalkan Air Gelap (Dark Water), Hudra menyerangnya dan setelah melakukan pertarungan setan, Iruma meledakkan sejumlah besar bahan peledak, meniup kedua pahlawan itu dari dimensi Hudra. Hudra mencoba meledakkan Tiga dengan Hugust, namun Tiga Tornado menyerapnya menjadi Tiga Blast. *'Kecepatan penerbangan': Mach 3 *'Kecepatan lari': 800 km per jam *'Kecepatan bawah laut': Mach 1 *'Kecepatan berkecamuk': 900 km per jam *'Jarak lompat': 400 m *'Kekuatan grip': 60,000 t :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Super': Karena menyerap daya Darramb, Tiga Tornado memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Power Type. *'Penyerapan Serangan': Jika Tiga Tornado dipukul dengan energi cahaya gelap, dia bisa mengubahnya menjadi energi cahaya murni, dan melepaskan diri dari kegelapan di dalam dirinya, dan begitulah caranya dia menjadi Tiga Blast. AttackAbsorbBlast.gif|Penyerapan Serangan :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Tiga Tornado memiliki finisher tanda tangan yang sama dengan Tiga Power Type, di mana Tiga mengumpulkan energi panas dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya, bersentuhan di dadanya saat ia memegang energi dalam bentuk bola. Dia kemudian melemparkan energi yang terkumpul sebagai bola energi dari tangan kanannya sementara kirinya dikepalkan menjadi kepalan tangan. *'Hand Slash': Teknik standar Tiga, di mana ia membakar ledakan energi dari tangannya. DelaciumLightStream(Tornado)improved.gif|Delacium Light Stream Hand Slash Tiga Tornado.png|Hand Slash ::;Fisik *'Tornado Breaker': Sama seperti Ultra Back Breaker. *'Tornado Lifter': Sama seperti Ultra Lifter. *'Tornado Swing': Sama seperti Ultra Swing *'Tornado Punch': Sama seperti Tiga Power Punch. *'Tornado Kick': Tekan lawan di perut dengan lutut, ada juga kapak dan versi tendang lompat. - Blast= Tiga Blast thumb|Tiga Blast Setelah menyerap Hugust milik Hudra, Tiga Tornado menjadi dan menembakkan Ranbalt Light Bomb, membunuh raksasa kedua tersebut. Segera, Tiga Blast menghadapi Raksasa Gelap terakhir, Camearra sendiri dan pertarungan dimulai. Sementara Camearra berada di atas angin, Rena segera tiba untuk mendukung Tiga. Tapi saat Camearra mencoba membunuhnya dengan cambuk energinya, Tiga melompat ke depan, menyerap energi untuk sepenuhnya menyucikan dirinya dari Kegelapan, dan begitulah bagaimana dia menjadi Ultraman Tiga sekali lagi. *'Kecepatan penerbangan': Mach 7 *'Kecepatan lari': Mach 8.5 *'Kecepatan bawah laut': 800 km per jam *'Kecepatan berkecamuk': Mach 1 *'Jarak lompat': 900 m *'Kekuatan grip': 25,000 t :;Kemampuan *'Kelajuan Super': Karena menyerap daya Hudra, Tiga Blast memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Sky Type. *'Penyerapan Serangan': Jika Tiga Blast terkena energi cahaya gelap, dia bisa mengubahnya menjadi energi cahaya murni, dan melepaskan diri dari kegelapan di dalam dirinya, dan begitulah dia menjadi Ultraman Tiga. BlastAbsroption(V2).gif|Penyerapan Serangan :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Tiga Blast memiliki finisher tanda tangan yang sama di Tiga Sky Type, di mana Tiga melepaskan panah energi biru yang kuat dengan menebarkan lengannya ke atas untuk mengumpulkan tenaga, kemudian datang bersamaan di sisi kirinya, tangan kirinya menangkup, dan tangan kanannya membukanya. Tiga kemudian melemparkan energi yang terkumpul pada musuh-musuhnya dengan tangan kanannya. RanbaltLightBullet(Blast).gif|Ranbalt Light Bullet ::;Fisik *'Blast Kick': Sama seperti Tiga Sky Kick. *'Blast Chop': Sama seperti Tiga Sky Chop. }} }} Kemampuan Standar Kekuatan dan teknik Tiga bisa digunakan dalam segala bentuknya. *'Hand Slash': Sebuah ledakan energi melepaskan tembakan dari tangannya. Hanya ledakan energi standar, dilakukan dengan menangkupkan satu tangan ke sisinya, dan menggunakan yang lain untuk membuang energi, seperti cakram, atau garis miring dari kepalanya. *'Ultra Growth': Tiga bisa mengubah ukurannya sesuka hati dengan tinggi maksimumnya dari 53 meter. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga mampu teleport apapun yang dia inginkan ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Langkah ini menggunakan sejumlah energi tergantung pada apa yang dia teleport dan di mana. *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga bisa menciptakan penghalang yang kuat dengan kedua telapak tangannya melebar keluar. Ini bisa menghentikan serangan berbasis energi. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga dapat dengan cepat mengumpulkan energi ke tangan kanannya dan meledakkannya di tanah di bawah musuh, menciptakan sebuah lubang yang musuh-musuhnya akan terjatuh hanya beberapa detik kemudian. Namun, ini mengembalikan Type apapun kembali ke Multi Type. *'Extraordinary Jumper/Peloncat Luar Biasa': Tiga bisa melompat ke ketinggian dan jarak yang jauh. *'Type Change/Perubahan Jenis': Tiga dapat beralih antara salah satu dari tiga jenis lainnya: Power, Sky dan Multi. *'Size Change/Perubahan Ukuran': Tiga bisa menjadi manusia berukuran bahkan setelah Daigo berubah menjadi Tiga. Ia terungkap di Ultraman Tiga Episode 13. - Power= Jlksmmsjana.jpg|Hand Slash Size Change.png|Size Change/Perubahan Ukuran TigaBarierPowerType.gif|Tiga Barrier PowerToMultiType.gif|Type Change/Perubahan Jenis (Power Type ke Multi Type) - Sky= imagerhghjjhggjhhgj.jpg|Hand Slash Tiga Barrier Sky.jpg|Tiga Barrier Tiga Sky Pitfall.jpg|Tiga Pitfall Type Change in Sky.png|Type Change/Perubahan Jenis }} Hubungan *Camearra: Mantan kekasih *Hudra: Mantan kakak di lengan *Darramb: Mantan kakak di lengan *Yuzare: Kekasih masa lalu *Teman: Kakak di lengan *Ultraman Dyna: Kakak di lengan, pengganti Media Lainnya Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen He reappeared in this movie along with Dyna, Gaia, Cosmos, Nexus, Max, Mebius dan Ultraman Zero. Dia muncul bersama Dyna dan Gaia setelah Zero hampir dibunuh oleh Yapool. Manga Uchūsen Tiga juga membintangi sebuah manga yang digambar oleh Tony Wong dan diterbitkan oleh Dark Horse Comics. Trivia *Ultraman Tiga dirancang oleh Hiroshi Maruyama dan Tiga adalah desain Ultra pertamanya untuk Tsuburaya. *Ultraman Tiga adalah Ultra pertama yang memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah bentuk, sesuatu yang menjadi sangat umum dengan Ultra Heisei. **Ketika Tiga berubah jenis, dia biasanya meletakkan tangannya di atas kristal dan kemudian mengubah warna tubuhnya dan melawan kecakapan dengan preferensinya. Namun, episode 1 adalah satu-satunya saat kristalnya menyalakan warna Tiga yang ingin diubah sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atasnya. *Kristal di dahi Tiga dimaksudkan sebagai merek dagang untuk mencerminkan sinar matahari selama efek pencahayaan. *Tiga awalnya ditujukan untuk menggunakan pelindungnya dan Tiga Slicer sebagai bumerang seperti Eye Slugger milik Ultraseven. Namun, ia dibatalkan karena alasan yang tidak diketahui. *Ultraman Tiga memiliki lebih dari tiga versi adegan transformasi, yang membuatnya menjadi Ultra kedua yang memiliki lebih dari satu adegan. Yang pertama adalah Ultraman 80. *Ultraman Tiga adalah Ultra pertama yang tidak pernah berbicara secara fisik di luar dengusan, pembicaraan telah dilakukan oleh hosti manusianya. *Ultraman Tiga juga merupakan Ultra kuno pertama yang terbangun di dunia modern. *Tiga pada awalnya memiliki total 4 teman, bukan 2. Rencananya diperkirakan ada lima patung di piramida dan bukan tiga. Ketika dua dari mereka dihancurkan oleh Golza dan Melba, dua lainnya akan menyatu dengan Tiga untuk memberinya kemampuan Type Change/Perubahan Jenis. Seandainya rencana ini berlanjut di seri ini, kisah Tiga mencuri kekuatan Gergasi Gelap tidak akan pernah keluar. *Ultraman Tiga awalnya diusulkan untuk disebut Mountain Gulliver oleh Munakata, namun ditolak oleh anggota GUTS karena mereka mengira namanya itu bodoh. Nama itu kemudian digunakan untuk robot raksasa di Ultraman Dyna. *'Tiga Dark', Tiga Tornado dan Tiga Blast awalnya memiliki desain topeng yang berbeda, terpisah dari bentuk Type Change/Perubahan Jenis Tiga namun karena keterbatasan waktu, mereka terpaksa memo ini dan mereka mewarna ulang dari desain kostum asli. *Tidak seperti seri Era Showa, adegan Ultraman Tiga bertempur di udara dilakukan dengan efek khusus Chroma dan bukan props boneka. *Tiga adalah Ultraman kedua yang memiliki warna ungu, yang pertama adalah Ultraman King. *Selain bentuk manusia asli Tiga, semua hosti manusia Tiga adalah keturunan asli Tiga, dengan Daigo tersirat menjadi reinkarnasi Tiga yang asli. **Sesuatu yang perlu diperhatikan, meski pada akhirnya tiga orang mengambil mantel Tiga, tidak termasuk Tiga asli sendiri yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan bertempur. Ia adalah diketahui ketika Daigo atau dua lainnya mengubah diri mereka mengendalikan Ultra, jadi keterampilan bertarung Tiga yang sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar ditunjukkan. ***Di Ultraman Ginga, saat Tiga sedang Dark-Lived menjadi Tiga Dark, dia melakukannya tanpa sebarang hosti. Di sini dia disajikan sebagai cukup kuat untuk melawan Ultraman Ginga, yang telah dipresentasikan sebagai Ultra yang kuat. *Nama Tiga dalam bahasa Malaysia dan bahasa Indonesia, berarti angka tiga, mungkin untuk referensi untuk tiga bentuk utama Ultra ini. **Dalam teks bahasa Indonesia, Ultraman Tiga telah salah ditulis sebagai "Ultraman 3", dan dalam beberapa terjemahan bahasa Inggris yang didasarkan pada bahasa Melayu, Ultraman Tiga secara keliru disebut sebagai "Ultraman Three". *Banyak orang keliru percaya bahwa bentuk Multi Type Ultraman Tiga berwarna merah dan biru tapi sebenarnya berwarna merah dan ungu. Ultra yang berwarna merah dan biru adalah Ultraman Dyna. *Pada awal pertunjukan, kebangkitan Tiga tidak banyak ditunjukkan. Sebagai gantinya, dia akan menunjukkan Tiga tumbuh setinggi mungkin, sedikit mirip Ultraseven, atau urutan transformasi yang sama sekali berbeda. Ini mungkin karena Tsuburaya ingin mencoba urutan transformasi baru atau mereka berpikir bahwa pemirsa tidak menyukai kenaikan tersebut. *Warna bentuk Ultraman Tiga dikatakan berdasarkan panjang gelombang dan kekuatan spektrum cahaya yang terlihat, dengan spektrum cahaya ungu yang membawa sedikit energi (lemah), ke sisi merah yang membawa sejumlah besar energi (kuat). *Figure Multi Tipe Tiga dari garis Seri Ultra Hero 2009 disalah cat biru dan merah, bukan ungu dan merah. *Suara Pewaktu Warna Ultraman Tiga adalah dimodifikasi dari kepunyaan Ultraman Zearth. *Desain berdasarkan pewaktu warna Tiga dibuat untuk pewaktu warna Ultraman Cosmos dan Ultraman Max. *Ultraman Tiga adalah Ultraman favorit orang Malaysia karena namanya Tiga memiliki arti dalam bahasa mereka dan warna Multi Type-nya sesuai dengan warna bendera nasional mereka. *Di trailer dan pembukaan film Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, di mana banyak pertempuran lama Tiga muncul kembali dalam kilas balik, semua gerutuan Tiga dijuluki oleh Hiroshi Nagano dan bukannya menggunakan Yuji Machi - aktor suara Ultraman Tiga di seri TV. Ini karena kontrak Yuji Machi berakhir dan dia digantikan oleh Hiroshi Nagano sejak film ini sampai film The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Ini memberi suara Tiga sebuah transisi yang lebih halus antara gerutuan dan dialog. **Ini berarti Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey dan The Super 8 Ultra Brothers adalah satu-satunya saat gerutuan Ultraman Tiga disuarakan oleh Hiroshi Nagano bukan Yuji Machi. **Namun, dalam beberapa kasus di The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, seperti saat Tiga terbang dan dikejar Alien Hipporito, gerutuannya digunakan kembali oleh Yuji Machi. Gerutuannya sama persis dengan yang digunakan di Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. **Juga, selama Hiroshi Nagano adalah aktor suara untuk Ultraman Tiga, semua efek suara serangan Tiga berbeda dari seri lama, seperti Zepellion Ray. Suara saat Daigo berubah menjadi Tiga juga. **Hiroshi Nagano memang bermaksud menyuarakan aksi Ultraman Tiga di film Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant tapi karena dia sibuk pada saat itu, maka Tiga diubah untuk mengguna kembali gerutuan Yuji Machi yang rendah. *Di Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, gerutuan dan suara Tiga disediakan oleh Hiroshi Nagano bersamaan dengan suara Daigo yang berbicara tapi saat film tersebut diputar di episode 8 dari Shin Ultraman Retsuden, Adegan Tiga kembali dijuluki dengan gerutuan Yuji Machi. *Ia adalah debat penggemar populer bahwa Tiga lebih kuat dari Dyna, bahkan ada kemungkinan Tiga mungkin mentor Dyna. Ini mungkin terjadi karena dialog di Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey menyiratkan bahwa Tiga asli setidaknya dua kali lebih kuat dari apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Daigo. *Tiga adalah Ultraman pertama yang memiliki banyak hosti manusia. Semua kecuali salah satu diantara mereka bukan bagian dari garis keluarga Madoka. Pengguna Spark Doll-nya tidak masuk hitungan. *Dalam rencana asli seri Ultraman Ginga, Tiga Dark dimaksudkan untuk digunakan oleh ayah Tomoya dan bukannya menjadi versi yang rusak dari dirinya sendiri. *Gerutuan Tiga Dark di Ultraman Ginga adalah versi nada rendah dari Ultraman Tiga yang disuarakan oleh Yuji Machi - aktor suara pertama Ultraman Tiga. Gerutuannya sama persis dengan Evil Tiga di Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *Secara kronologis, Tiga adalah Ultra jahat pertama yang muncul dalam serinya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah lama melakukan kejahatan sejak zaman peradaban kuno, jauh sebelum Evil Tiga. Juga, Tiga kemudian murni jahat, daripada Evil Tiga yang baik tapi rusak oleh hati Masaki yang tidak murni. **Tiga juga merupakan Ultra pertama yang cacat dari sisi kejahatan. **Tiga juga Ultra pertama yang ditebus dari kegelapan. Namun, penebusannya adalah di luar layar. *Di The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, Tiga nampaknya berubah menjadi bentuk Glitter tanpa bantuan dari luar. Ultra Brothers/Ultra Bersaudara lainnya juga berubah, termasuk Mebius dari alam semesta Showa yang menyebabkan beberapa orang dipandang sebagai tanda potensi penuh kekuatan Ultra yang direalisasikan. Banyak orang percaya bahwa Tiga dan Ultra lainnya berubah karena harapan orang-orang terdekat yang mereka lindungi dan terinspirasi. *Alasan kenapa Glitter Ring Shield/Perisai Cincin Glitter dari Glitter Tiga hanya muncul saat penampilan kedua bentuk ini karena keterbatasan efek spesial selama demonstrasi bentuk Glitter sebelumnya di film televisi. Hal ini dianggap kanon bahwa bentuk Glitter ditandai dengan adanya Glitter Shield/Perisai Glitter. *Di The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, jika melihat dengan lebih dekat saat Tiga terbang ke udara dan menggunakan Zepellion Ray untuk menyelesaikan Alien Hipporit, Kita bisa melihat bahwa dia melakukan pengisian manuver dengan sangat cepat. *Di acara TV Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, alien bernama Ultimate Way Big memiliki skema warna yang mirip dengan Multi Type Tiga. *Ultraman Tiga adalah Raksasa Cahaya pertama yang mengganggu keputusan umat manusia. *Di bagian belakang kotak set Ultra Act Glitter Tiga dan Camearra, dinyatakan bahwa tinggi Glitter Tiga adalah 120 meter. *Tiga membuat sebuah penampilan di sebuah komersial di Indonesia untuk jaringan operator; Bolt ULTRA LTE, di mana hal ia menunjukkan kekuatan pembawa jaringan memiliki kesamaan dengan jenis Tiga, yaitu: **Power Type: Dibandingkan jaringan sinyal yang selalu kuat bahkan di tempat tertutup. **Sky Type: Dibandingkan dengan kecepatan download. **Multi Type: Dibandingkan dengan kombinasi kualitas yang dimiliki jaringan. *Dalam video game Super Hero Generation, Tiga adalah karakter pertama yang bisa dikendalikan pemain. Dia juga satu-satunya karakter dengan kemampuan untuk mengganti bentuk pada peta taktis. *Setelah The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, kontrak Hiroshi Nagano menyuarakan Tiga akhir dan gerutuan Tiga di media kemudian digunakan kembali (atau gerutuan saham) dari Yuji Machi (aktor suara pertama Ultraman Tiga). Namun, gerutuannya berbeda dari seri aslinya, seperti saat Tiga menggerutuan saat dia menembak Zepellion Ray ke musuhnya di Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special dan Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Sebenarnya, Tiga menggunakan kembali gerutuan saat dia menembak Delacium Light Stream di Power Type. *Menurut pamflet film, Ultraman Tiga sepatutnya melawan Gorg Fire Golza, bukan Gorg Antlar di Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. en:Ultraman Tiga (character) ms:Ultraman Tiga (watak) Kategori:Ultra Kategori:Ultraman Tiga Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Tiga Kategori:Raksasa Gelap Kategori:Mantan Penjahat Kategori:Ultra Heisei Kategori:Pahlawan Kategori:Protagonis Kategori:Ultraman Tipe Ultra Kategori:Karakter yang Dihidupkan Kembali Kategori:Pahlawan Film Kategori:Ultraman Ginga S Kategori:Ultraman X Kategori:Ultra Berubah Bentuk Kategori:Ultra dengan Lambang Normal Kategori:Ultra dari Tidak Diketahui Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Ginga S Kategori:Karakter Ultraman X Kategori:Karakter Permainan Video Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Dyna